


Любовь сына

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Innocence, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Джейсон просто хочет быть хорошим мальчиком. А хорошие мальчики слушают свою маму.





	1. Глава 1. Любовь матери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love Of A Son (The Innocence Of A Killer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322261) by [GCFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF). 

Лагерь «Хрустальное озеро», летняя ночь. Пятница, 13-е.

Девушке казалось, что она бежала уже всю ночь. Сильный дождь не давал рассмотреть дорогу, капли воды смешивались с кровью. Из-за боли и страха было трудно бежать и одновременно держать в руках тяжёлое мачете. Лишь случайные вспышки молний позволяли хоть что-то разглядеть в мрачном лесу.

— О, господи… Этого не может быть!

Абсолютно все её друзья были мертвы. Впрочем, даже если не все по-настоящему приходились ей друзьями и были просто коллегами, никто из них не заслуживал такой участи!

Очередная вспышка, и поблизости показался чей-то силуэт.

Пожилая женщина в длинном платье, с взлохмаченными волосами и безумным блеском в глазах.

— НЕТ!

— Иди сюда, живо!

— Нет!

— Ты последняя. Я убила всех остальных. Вам всё равно будет легче, чем моему бедному сыну. Вы должны быть наказаны за то, что с ним сделали.

— Я ничего не делала!

— Ты позволила ему утонуть!

— Нет! Пожалуйста, нет!

— Ты должна была следить за ним! — старуха подняла нож, в лезвии которого отразились новые вспышки молний. — Ты должна была всегда находиться рядом с ним!

— НЕТ! — в отчаянии девушка замахнулась мачете и, ослеплённая страхом, одним ударом снесла голову сумасшедшей, а после снова понеслась прочь, выбросив мачете и не решаясь обернуться.

_Джейсон… мой особенный, особенный мальчик…_

Молнии на секунду осветили фигуру ребёнка.

_Они должны быть наказаны, Джейсон… За то, что сделали с тобой. И со мной._

_Убей их ради мамы._

Маленький Джейсон поднял мачете с земли.


	2. Глава 2. Поиск

Джейсон бережно нёс голову матери вместе с мачете. Она выглядела такой усталой и грустной… наверное, ей было больно, и кровь до сих пор капала с места разреза… Памела была хорошей мамой и всегда заботилась о своём сыне. И он любил её больше всего на свете. Джейсон — послушный мальчик, и теперь настала его очередь позаботиться о маме.

Он аккуратно опустил её голову на стол в маленькой хижине, спрятанной в лесу вдали от злого мира. Остатки одежды Джейсон положил рядом, чтобы мама не замёрзла, зажёг несколько свечей, чтобы она не оставалась в темноте, а затем ушёл. Настала пора исполнить её последнюю просьбу.

Он шёл через лес к лагерю, терпеливо разыскивая тех, кто причинил боль его семье. По пути Джейсону не удалось никого встретить, но зато повезло найти несколько интересных предметов. Свечи… да, определённо сгодятся, чтобы не сидеть в темноте… новый топор, который также будет полезен, потому что для отопления хижины необходимы дрова. Конечно, ведь мамочке нужен уют и защита от ночного холода. Джейсон раздобыл даже рыболовное копьё — можно попробовать поймать рыбу?

Но самой крутой из найденных вещей стала хоккейная маска. Джейсон был бы не против сыграть в хоккей с друзьями и хотел бы завести друзей, но все дети, с которыми он пытался общаться, отталкивали его. Им не нравилась его внешность. Джейсон загрустил. Возможно, если бы он носил эту маску, от него бы больше никто не шарахался?

Джейсон осмотрел ближайшие окрестности, но, как ни старался, никого не нашёл и лишь устал от долгой ходьбы и нудных поисков. Но, если вспомнить, _тогда_ тоже было сложно… выбраться из озера, бороться, чтобы спастись. Он не знал, сколько времени на это ушло, но в итоге справился. И сейчас нельзя сдаваться и лучше продолжить поиски. Потому что он — хороший мальчик.

Джейсон решил ненадолго возвратиться домой, чтобы оставить найденные вещи и потом вернуться к поискам. Он хотел, чтобы мама была счастливой и гордилась своим послушным ребёнком. По дороге в хижину он сорвал цветок, чтобы подарить маме. Ей должно понравиться.

Положив цветок на стол рядом с головой Памелы, Джейсон прилёг, не сводя глаз с матери. Теперь у него были мачете и маска, и скоро он выполнит просьбу мамы, но сперва немного отдохнёт…

_Джейсон… мой особенный, особенный мальчик…_

Мама будет гордиться им.


	3. Глава 3. Он вернулся

Лагерь «Хрустальное озеро», летняя ночь. Пятница, 13-е.

_Сын…_

_…ейсон…_

_Джейсон…_

Мальчик слышал, как его звали по имени глубоко во тьме, практически как во сне. Мягкий заботливый тон голоса расслаблял, и Джейсон почти забыл о том, что должен был сделать. «Почти», потому что всё-таки это была просьба матери, которую он любил больше всего на свете и ради этой любви был готов на всё.

_Джейсон… Джейсон…_

Мать звала его, пробуждая от мрачного сна.

_Джейсон… Они здесь…_

_…_

_«Мама?»_

_Они здесь, Джейсон…_

_«Они…»_

Мальчик растерянно огляделся. Должно быть, он слишком устал и заснул, но спал недолго, потому что снаружи ещё была ночь. Наверное, лёгкий летний ветер, подувший в хижине, погасил свечи, и образовавшаяся тьма помогла Джейсону быстрее уснуть. Ливень прекратился, и полная луна ярко осветила ясное ночное небо. Лунный свет будто танцевал, а ветер свистел, задевая ветви и листья деревьев, создающих таинственные тени в лесу. Тени, которые словно играли в тумане, ведущем в темноту.

_…найди их!_

Матери не пришлось повторять — Джейсон чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, и теперь ничто не помешает ему доказать маме, что он хороший мальчик!

***

— Прекрати эту клоунаду!

— Я не клоун! И говорю правду!

Где-то в лагере группа молодых вожатых собралась около костра. Пламя освещало их лица и создавало мерцающие тени вокруг, а вместе с тёмными лесными чащами и подходящую атмосферу для рассказывания страшных историй.

Лагерь «Хрустальное озеро», в котором они находились, был полностью заброшен после трагических событий, произошедших там. Но это было давно, около десяти лет назад. Случившееся было забыто многими, кроме некоторых местных жителей, в чьей памяти этот кошмар останется навсегда.

Вожатые приехали сюда за тем, чтобы проверить, пригодно ли ещё это место для повторного открытия после восстановления.

Возможно, иногда бывает полезно о чём-то забыть, но есть вещи, которые не могут просто так стереться из памяти, как и отдельным людям не может быть прощения.

— Расскажи, как всё было на самом деле! — попросила девушка, рассмеявшись, и, не дожидаясь ответа, заинтересовалась другим занятием — страстными поцелуями с одним из своих друзей, который в свою очередь проявлял интерес к её коротким шортам, практически не скрывавшим прелестей соблазнительной фигуры.

Однако ответ она всё же получила:

— Вы лучше меня знаете некоторые факты. То, что лагерь давно закрыт из-за резни, произошедшей на его территории. Почти все вожатые тогда были убиты. Говорят, спастись удалось только одной девушке, но вскоре она сошла с ума.

— Вожатые? Как… как мы? — тихо переспросила другая девушка, самая младшая из всех и поэтому самая застенчивая. На ней были простые джинсы, рубашка и кроссовки, но этим она и выделялась среди остальных.

— Верно, крошка. Как и мы, — ухмыльнувшись, отозвался темнокожий парень в спортивной куртке, которую он гордо носил везде, где только мог.

— Они были убиты мамашей одного из детей. Она обвинила вожатых в смерти сына и, чтобы отомстить, убила их.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «обвинила вожатых»? — лениво задала вопрос девушка-гот. Её, похоже, не впечатляли подобные истории, и она участвовала в разговоре скорее от скуки нежели из-за интереса.

— По слухам, погибший мальчик от рождения был уродлив или типа того, и другие дети издевались над ним из-за внешности. И однажды решили подшутить. Они знали, что мальчик боялся воды, а потому бросили его в озеро. Но никто не подумал о том, что боязнь воды появилась из-за неумения плавать. Мальчик утонул и умер.

— Звучит реалистично, — задумчиво произнёс светловолосый парень с красным свитером, завязанным на плечах, — мать сошла с ума от горя и обвинила вожатых в том, что они не уследили за её ребёнком, а затем выследила каждого из них и убила.

— Да, — подтвердил спортсмен, — но это ещё не всё. Девушка, которой удалось спастись, выжила лишь потому, что прикончила эту сумасшедшую, отрезав ей голову.

— Ну и цирк… — зевнула девушка-гот.

— Да не вру я! Спросите у местных жителей, если не верите! Те двое сражались, и вожатая использовала мачете, чтобы защититься. А потом, — спортсмен резко провёл ребром ладони по шее, демонстрируя финал своей истории.

— И вправду…

— И это ещё не самое жуткое. Хотите узнать кое о чём более странном? — Загадочно спросил спортсмен, сохраняя интригу.

***

В небольшой лесной хижине, расположенной недалеко от вожатых, Джейсон готовился выполнить просьбу матери. Он надел хоккейную маску поверх уродливого лица, зажёг несколько свечей (чтобы маме не было страшно в темноте и одиночестве) и взял мачете. То самое, которым убили его мать. Затем он ушёл, скрывшись во тьме.

Он снова искал, но на этот раз ему не понадобилось много времени. Мама была права. Она всегда права. Джейсон нашёл тех, кто был виновен в боли, причинённой его семье. Некоторое время он наблюдал за ними, и вскоре в его голову начали закрадываться сомнения.

Он — всего лишь ребёнок. Послушный сын. Но как ему исполнить просьбу матери? Как ребёнку справиться со взрослыми? Он даже ровесников остановить не смог, а тут… Может, мама подскажет, что делать?

Он слышал её шёпот, словно она могла читать его мысли. Она всегда рядом с ним.

_Джейсон… мой особенный, особенный мальчик…_

_«Мама…»_

_Я знаю, тебе страшно, Джейсон… Мама хорошо тебя знает… Но тебе нечего бояться… ведь ты особенный, Джейсон…_

_«Мама, я буду послушным мальчиком, клянусь! Но я не знаю, что делать… Они все взрослые, мама… Они выглядят большими и сильными, а я…»_

Мальчик услышал мягкий смех в ответ, а затем вновь шёпот матери:

_О, милый… ты меня не слушаешь? Я всегда говорила, что ты особенный… мама покажет тебе, насколько ты особенный, сынок… Ты хочешь сыграть в игру вместе с мамочкой, Джейсон?_

_«Конечно! Давай играть!»_

_Молодец… а теперь, Джейсон, слушай внимательно… это просто игра с фантазией… мама хочет, чтобы ты закрыл глаза… да, сынок, вот так…_

Она знала, что Джейсон честно закрыл глаза, даже несмотря на то, что был в маске. _«Моя мама потрясающая!»_

_Теперь, Джейсон… используй своё воображение, сынок… Мама хочет, чтобы ты представил себя большим, большим человеком… Потому что твоя мама считает тебя большим, Джейсон… Ты знаешь об этом, да? Ты большой… большой, сильный и страшный человек…_

Он обожал эту игру! Он мог видеть, даже чувствовать то, о чём говорила мама.

_Да, сыночек… у тебя всё хорошо получается, милый… а сейчас послушай мамочку. Тебе больше нечего бояться, Джейсон, и знаешь, почему? Потому что теперь ты большой, сильный и страшный… теперь другие будут тебя бояться! Ты понимаешь? Это уже не игра… это правда, Джейсон. Ты большой и сильный мужчина. Ты мне веришь?_

_«Конечно, мама!»_

Он искренне верил.

_Мама гордится тобой, Джейсон. Пришло время заставить маму гордиться ещё больше… покажи мне, какой ты послушный мальчик! Напомни им всем, какой ты хороший!_

_…заставь их вспомнить, Джейсон! Заставь их страдать!_

Его матери не нужно повторять.

Джейсон снова посмотрел на взрослых, сидевших вокруг костра. Вот-вот просьба матери будет исполнена…

***

— …говорят, этот мальчик вернулся из мёртвых, чтобы отомстить за свою смерть и смерть матери… по её просьбе! — продолжал рассказ спортсмен.

— Теперь даже мне не верится! — рассмеялась самая младшая.

И никто из вожатых даже не подозревал, что в это время скрывалось во тьме.

— Я же сказал — это правда! Местные жители знают эту историю и могут подтвердить! Никто не осмеливается приезжать сюда, потому что… этот мальчик до сих пор блуждает по лесу, разыскивая виновных… он прячет своё ужасное лицо за маской и носит мачете, которым была отрезана голова его матери. А её голос постоянно повторяет: «убей ради мамы»…

Спортсмен сделал резкий выпад в сторону друга, который с визгом подскочил на месте от неожиданности. Все засмеялись, однако тут же затихли, услышав звук шагов. Подростки посмотрели на тропу, ведущую в тёмный лес, и… вздохнули с облегчением, увидев новую группу вожатых. Один из новичков, шедший позади, даже был в хоккейной маске, прямо как в страшной истории.

— Это не смешно, клоуны! Дурацкая шутка! — обиженно воскликнула девушка в коротких шортах.

Но в ответ она получила лишь предсмертный хрип одного из вожатых, скончавшегося на месте от сильного удара.

Внезапно все осознали, что мужчина в маске не был частью их группы. И всё это не было розыгрышем, что подтверждало настоящее мачете, на котором ещё оставалась кровь первой жертвы этой жуткой ночи. Джейсон подходил молча, всё ближе и ближе…

Вожатые в панике начали разбегаться, и бежали так быстро, как могли. Ведь произошедшее не было игрой.

По крайней мере, для них.


End file.
